


pieces of a broken soul (wip)

by idk_whatsgoingon



Series: dreamnotfound stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_whatsgoingon/pseuds/idk_whatsgoingon
Summary: dream is a theif, he's a stupid, idiot of a theif and he pulls george's stupid, idiot heart in,george is rich, but that's not what dream admires in him- dream admires his thin pale hands and cheek bones sculpted perfectly for his own warm hands.he loves the way the fluff of dark hair clouding the pale and ethereal beauty of the boy who calls himself George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	pieces of a broken soul (wip)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress I will be releasing the full version at another time :)

wednesday 25th January 1937

3:58

A ship pulled in to the crowded harbor, the water splashing against the edges of the boat's deck, bustling stands and stalls set up next to the docks. The town covered by a weak blanket of smoke from the open fires and food being cooked. The air smothered by the smell of burning food and cooking meat at the stalls closest to the sands.

As the ocean pushed up onto the beach, scattering it with seaweed and shells, seagulls flock by the stalls to try and catch the food dropped by the many customers.

The houses by the border of the beaches were white with wooden planks on the sides and multicolored doors, the numbers scripted in white next to the frame, the gardens decorated with stones and ornaments.

The shouting of young children could be heard in the village, playing with sticks and hoops, singing songs in their high pitched voices and talking to each other in hushed giggles.

The smell of salt was overwhelming, but comforting to the senses of the passers by.

A boy sauntered past a stall covered by pastries and fruit, his eyes red with a lack of sleep that had tormented him for the last couple weeks. 

he rubbed the back of his head, making his blond hair messy and fluffy,

his hands were pink and flushed, they were freezing cold and shaky,

he bit his lip softly and rubbed the side of his face,

his feet shuffled and his eyebrows furrowed,

He walked with his face covered and hands pulling on the hem of his jumper, trying to look unsuspicious

he purposefully walked slowly past one of the stalls set up right next to the beach, it sold delicious looking food, 

he sauntered past, his green foresty eyes eagerly scanning the rows of glossy baked goods,

the man at the stall looked at him weirdly, 

"you going to buy something?"

he asked quietly,

the boy shook his head grabbing for a for a loaf of bread and then running off into the crowd, the stall owner shouting after him. 

"come back!"

"that kid just stole my food!"

He ran for at least thirty seconds before slowing down to a jog,

he stumbled over his feet as he tried to slow down

out of breath and his lungs hurting from his fast breathing, 

he groaned weakly clutching his chest in a thin hand. 

"ouch," he looked down to his feet,

his sandles had rubbed his toes leaving prominent blisters on the red flushed skin,

that was going to be painful later,

He glanced left and right before sitting against the sandstone wall, and taking a large bite from the stolen bread,

"did you steal that?" said a voice that came from just above him.

A boy around the same age as him was stood at the top of the stairs and sighed softly. 

dream stuffed the bread into his shirt uncoordinatedly, accidentally letting it hit the floor and cursing loudly,

"shit!"

the other boy ambled down the steps, one at a time, rubbing at the collar of his shirt, 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked directly at the boy sat by the wall, 

"why are you spying on me?" the boy said quietly not turning his head to face the other, still trying to clean the snack he had so easily taken, rubbing at the dirt on the base of the loaf,

"you do understand how strange that is?" he asked again, trying to stand up but falling back down the bricked wall and sitting down again. his hands were grazed and bleeding,

his knuckles weren't that much better,

"I wasn't spying, this is my house you're outside," he says in a soft but slightly annoying voice.

the boy with the fluffy blonde hair looked at him with squinted eyes,

"you don't sound like you're from here?" the boy next to the wall says angrily, messing with his hair absent-mindedly.

"that's because I'm not. My family and I just moved from America, my father's job means that we are being relocated,"

"was he fired?" the theif said looking back at the one on the steps,

"no, he was relocated, there's a difference you know, we are very well off,"

The boy by the wall rolls his eyes and starts to get back up again, wincing at the sight of his bloodied fingers

"George," says the boy on the steps, holding out his hand and walking towards the other, the dark red fabric of a coat hanging underneath the outstretched arm

"what?" says the other boy in an instant kind of whistle that made the boy on the steps groan under his breath, 

"my name is George, what's yours?" he asks again, patronisingly his voice is soft and kind but also rather posh compared to that of the other boy,

"dream," he says angrily, shaking george's uncomfortably,

leaving a splattering of wet blood behind before running off in the opposite direction to the one he had came,

the boy, who's house it is, stands awkwardly with his hand still out, fingers fanned trying not to spread the other boy's blood around on his palms, he pulls it in quickly when he hears a noise behind him.

"what on earth is all that racket?" said a woman walking down the steps behind George,

he jerked his head around,

his mother.

"a boy ran through the street, that's all mother," he replied in a well spoken voice slightly different to that which he had spoken to the boy who had just ran by,

turning to go back inside, taking one look back towards the street from which dream, as he had said he was called, had came, he stumbles his way through the doorway.

"what a strange name," 

his mother turned around on her heels

" what was that georgie?"

"nothing ma"

-

5:35

"you idiot!"

the boy's face was pink with slight embarrassment and fear, he pressed his thumbs against each other anxiously,

"I didn't meant to steal it," 

by which he meant that he never mean to get caught.

he looked at the floor guiltily,

A girl is peeking from behind the doorway, laughing herself senseless at the trouble her dumb brother has got into again.

"Drista!!" he shouts, turning on his heels. his face blushed red,

"I'm going, I'm going" she smiles while tripping up the wooden stairs, making as much noise as it is possible to make.

her hands stretched in front of her in a silent plea for him to leave her be,

the boy, dream, looked back up at his angry mother,

"I'm sorry mum, I never meant anything bad by it," 

he tries to concentrate on keeping a straightened and serious face but high pitched giggles make their way from his tightly shut mouth.

"Dream!!" 

he looks back at her fearfully, messing with his callused fingers,

"have you learnt nothing?"

he shakes his head and she frowns, not in an angry way, but a confused and sad face.

"what are we going to do with you? you need to understand that when you are older you could get in serious trouble for some of the stuff you get up to," 

he purposefully drops his shoe to the floor and makes an effort to pick it up slowly,

"please don't end up like your dad," she whispered under her breath

dream felt like he wasn't meant to hear that, he looks back up to her and for a second her face is plastered with the upset and lack of sleep that she hides so well with her happy persona,

she hits the back of his head playfully and ushers him back upstairs so that she can wrap the presents for his upcoming 14th birthday,

-

"so, who is he?" 

his annoying sister asks pryingly

he looks at her,

"who?"

she looks at him blankly,

"the boy you're drawing"

he rolls his emerald eyes, "I dunno," he says in a bored and angry voice,

she crawls over to where he is sat drawing, and looks him directly in the eyes, he hides the pages of the sketchbook from her view,

"is it someone you know?" she asks,

peeking around his arms as he pulls the paper away from her, she falls onto him as her hands grab for the book,

he pushes her away from his face and stands up,

"it's no one," he laughs and walks off with his pencils and book,

she looks at him suspiciously, scrunching her eyes and then lying down on the sofa, where her brother had been sat,

-

Dream sits on his bed and unfolds the pages of the book, tracing his slender fingers across the lines of the pencil,

it was a sketch of the boy he had met earlier, he had drawn it in a way which showed him to be as endearing as he had been face to face,

his dark fluffy hair cut over his thin face, a peach blush over a button nose, his eyes, a dark brown almost black that sparkled with underlying mischief, a golden shimmer on his perfectly smooth skin.

He spoke in a posh accent when they had met so Dream assumed he was wealthy, also by the words that he had used, many that dream hardly understood, 

he had worn a brown woolen jumper, and a shirt underneath, he had pretty hands that were much thinner than dream's,

he examined the paper kindly and smiled with a flustered kind of blush on his cheeks, the hands were so small that he could hold them in his own, he giggled happily at the thought,

"what are you smiling about?" she looked at him and smiled maliciously,

his sneaky sister, Drista, had been watching him,

"get out!!" he shouted in a mortified yelp, he tumbled off of his bed trying to get her away,

she made her way quickly towards him and tried to pull the book from his hands, she looked at him coyly,

she pulled the book out of his weak grasp, he gasped angrily,

"you want it? you want it?"

she teased,

"Drista give it back!" he shouted, between cracks in his juvenile voice,

she smiled and began to flip through the thick pages of his privacy,

"please," he whispered softly on the edge of tears,

she looks at him sympathetically, but continues her search,

Dream laughs anxiously and tries once again to make a grab for his work,

"what are you hiding?" she asks proudly, holding the book behind her back now,

"nothing!"

she opens the book on the page he had just been using,

"who's he?" she puts her small finger on the drawing, 

Dream looks at her, making a final grab for the book, pulling it out from her hands

"no one." he says angrily before making her leave his bedroom,

he sits on the bed, against his barely plastered walls,

he blushes wildly worsening an ache that had began in the back of his skull,

he puts the secrets behind his bookshelf and then heads back down his crooked steps,

-

6:03

they whine under his bare feet as he gets to the bottom,

"Drista?" his mother asks

"no," he replies softly,

she turns around and looks at him sympathetically like she couldn't quite figure out who he was, Dream could tell that she was still disappointed with him,

"you need any help with that?" he asks quietly,

she looks down at the meal she had just been preparing,

"I guess you could start by washing your hands, they're disgusting!" she shouts happily ruffling his fluffy blonde hair,

he smirks lightly and walks slowly past his mum to wash his hands, 

he blushes when he realises that he still has blood under his short fingernails,

"any reason you are suddenly trying to help Dream?" she asks sarcastically, not turning from her station of cutting the vegetables,

"no, I just want to, as an apology I guess," 

she chuckles to herself and asks him to prepare the chicken.

-

4:30

"George!!" his father shouts,

he hides the pages of his notebook under his bed and replaces the box in front of them,

"yes?" he replies anxiously,

"come downstairs please!" he shouts back in his deep and stern voice,

George shivers and after grabbing a jacket he runs down his stairs towards his strict parents,

"george, how nice of you to finally join us,"

his father says this softly but with undertones of anger and dismissal,

he looks directly at his son and puts his thumb and finger under his chin, lifting it to see george's face,

george looks away from his father's dark eyes, trying to keep himself from the hard gaze that is boring into the side of his face,

"George." he says sternly,

"look at me!" he shouts angrily pressing his hand harder into george's neck

against the fear that is tormenting his squirming gut, he looks into his father's stare,

"you still have nothing, not a single penny of earnings in your savings, not one, what do you do with your days? nothing. why would it be so hard to help contribute to this family as I have so many times" 

george winces painfully, and his father pushes his chin up further,

"I'm sorry, i-" his voice breaks between gasps of breath

"-you should have tried harder george, you know how much I hate failure in this house," 

he refrains from meeting his father's eyes again, the bruises that line the backs of his legs pulsing as he mentions the punishments that have become regular on george's body,

"yes sir"

his father lets go of his face and looks away,

george breathes slowly and stands with his head downwards his chin touching his chest,

a hand is brought down against his shoulder with a fast and painful blow that makes george wince 

"start earning some money, you know what gets taken away next,"

george's breaths shake, and they become shallow,

the library near his house was stacked full of books to read, to get away from his home to read into a world of wonder and possibility,

he couldn't have that taken from him,

his father leaves the room followed closely by his silent mother who makes one gesture of looking back to him but quickly turns her face away when george picks his head up,

as he hears the footsteps get quieter with distance he sinks to the floor, head in his slender fingers, his dark hair covering his slightly wet and hot face.

His shoulders shake slightly while he tries to calm the fearful quivering of his breathing,

"I'm so stupid," he says softly,

he brings his knees to his chest and breathes slowly, 

"I'm so stupid." 

-

thursday 26th January 1937

7:45

Dream looks up at his mother happily as he peels off the last bit of wrapping paper from his final gift,

"oh my- thank you mum,"

he unfolds the sketchbook that is still trapped in the brown paper,

itd beautiful, ring bound and pretty, it is dark brown with green rings at the edge, 

"thank you," he whispers again, trying to fight the hot tears coming from his closed eyes, his mother smiles warmly and Drista pouts,

"i didn't get anything good for my birthday!" she says angrily, their mother ruffles her blonde hair kindly and her eyes crinkle at the edges,

"I'll get you something good for Christmas Dris," she says softly, 

Drista frowns but then smiles at dream maliciously trying to spark some kind of unnecessary argument but he continues to show the happiest of expressions,

he quickly pulls the grubby shirt, that he is already wearing, over his head and shivers in the moment where his top half is bare, he grabs for the collared shirt that he had been gifted this year aswell,

he puts his arms through and then his head, he picks up the heavy, green jumper that is lying in front of him and puts it on,

his mother looks proud of him for once, even though the only actions leading to the event were her own,

Dream laughs happily and then puts on his brown coat which was previously hung by the door, he waves goodbye to his mother and sister before leaving the warm house to go out into the cold town,

-

8:02

he purposefully drops a note by the wall near the place he had seen the other boy and strides towards the centre of the small village,

the place is crowded, 

it's covered with both the rich and poor, queueing to buy the golden pies and pastries that are paraded on silver platters, in the stalls

the lake and seaside town was home to all, settled by a lake that was often used for swimming and parties, boats lining the shore that met the sea,

sitting by the fountain, in the middle of town he sighs happily, breathing in the explosion of spices he can now feel exploring his nose,

he coughs into his hand quietly and then wipes his hands on the front of his trousers leaving a trail of shining saliva,

"that's disgusting,"

Dream whips his head around to the boy stood behind him,

"you,"

his eyes go back to his fingers which are playing with the dirt by his feet,

"leave me alone,"

the boy, george, laughs lightly,

"I found your note,"

dream's cheeks flush pink and then he rubs his face to get rid of the red on his face,

"great,"

george looks at him, eyes squinted,

"to posh boy, I have something to show you, meet me by the fountain tomorrow" 

dream puts his head in his hands

"I was walking into town and saw you so I thought I'd say hello"

dream looks away from george,

"it doesn't matter anymore,"

he says softly, trying to pull suspicion from the 'something' that has been hinted at in the note.

"what was it, what did you want to show me,"

dream's cheeks flush redder than before and he tries concentrating to get rid of the blush,

"nothing!"

he gets up quickly to try and leave; to try and go home, 

a brown leather sketchbook falls to the ground by george's feet,

opened on the most recent page,

"is that?"

dream grabs for the book,

but george picks it up first,

tracing thin fingers along the pencilled lines

dream thinks about how soft the boys hands look, and how good he could be at an instrument, how pretty his eyes are and how he'd love to stroke his hair,

"it's me,"

dream looks back up in a flustered panic,

"the drawing is really good"

says george, handing back the book,

it has mud on the bottom that dream swipes off in a single hand movement,

"thanks."

he walks away from george quickly, holding the book tightly to his chest,

"hey! dream was it?"

dream doesn't look back,

george holds a piece of paper in his hand, a pencilled drawing of dreams hands tucked inside his jacket pocket quickly, 

george smiles to himself,

"thanks," he whispers under his breath,

-

2:54

"I need a job,"

the man behind the counter stared at the 15 year old,

"yeah right,"

george shivered anxiously and tried to seem more confident

"I need a job" 

he said this sternly and then recoils when he realises just how much he sounds like his dad,

"no, get out of my shop, I don't like miscreants,"

" I'm not joking, please,"

he whined softly, the man behind the counter eyed him up and down,

" I said no, mate go home to your parents,"

he left the shop in a rage but soon he calmed and realised how far in deep shit he really was,

he turned around to go back inside and fight for a job but the shutters are closed and the man is no where to be seen,

-

3:30

george sits by the fountain he had recently grown fond of and crossed his legs beneath him,

"shit,"

he buried his head in his hands, letting tears flow down his rosy cheeks and allowing choked back sobs through his burning throat,

"shit shit shit shit shit"

with every curse he hit his head with bawled fists,

he continued to shout and hit his head until his vision was blurry,

he tried to stand up but fell quickly to the ground,

"eughhh"

his vision went black,

his ears popped suddenly muffle voices could be heard, he felt like he was under water, his eyes tightly closed and unable to hear anything of clarity,

he felt hands around his waist picking him up softly making sure not to hurt him,

-

Friday 27th January 1937

"george,"

"huh"

he lifted his heavy head and rubbed at his puffy eyes,

what happened?

where was he?

"hey, it's okay, your safe,"

a warm and kind voice echoed around in his skull, one he was sure he'd heard before, a smell of flowers, roses,

blonde hair brushing george's hot forehead, as a boy leaned over him

"who?"

a finger was brought to his lips

"please, go back to sleep,"

the honey voice made his insides melt and his face flush pink,

"george,"

he sat up to face a blonde haired, golden eyed boy, a pink flush over the boy's cheeks and freckles on his nose, they were so close to each other that george could be sure the warm air he could feel on his face was from the lungs of the other,

he had never had a chance to speak to the boy,

a boy he'd met before under rushed circumstances and then again under embarrasing ones,

"dream,"

his eyes lit up slightly and a smile pulled at the left corner of his mouth,

"george,"

he looked down at his clothes, they were muddy and there were red soaked areas around his collar that he assumed were blood,

he placed his hands in his face and felt a bandaged are on his skull,

underneath his hair

a sticky area of blood

dream grabbed for his hands as he reached for the injury site,

"george!"

his voice cracked with fear and then his face straightened when george removed his hands from the top of his head,

george slowly placed his hands back in front of him, not to scare the other boy again

he looked at a pile of clothes next to him,

"for me?"

he asked politely

dream nodded,

"they aren't the best but I assumed you'd be able to wear my clothes?"

george nodded back pulling the pile towards himself.

the clothes felt cool, george felt too hot,

he began to pull his own jumper over his head,

when he could see again dream's face was red,

"what?"

dream looked down and then shuffled uncomfortably,

"I don't mind you looking but you can leave if you want,"george said kindly, expecting the boy to leave,

dream stayed.

making sure that george got the memo that it was only because he didn't want george to be left alone,

george felt a feeling in his stomach, a fluttering feeling as if he were being tickled,

he pulled his shirt over his hair, carful to do it softly and slowly to avoid irritation in the area of the injury,

dreams face grew redder as george stretch towards him for the clothes.

and grew redder still when george began to reach for the trousers,

george became aware of the other boy's gaze being fixed on his uncovered chest,

he smiled in a flustered smirk and yawned loudly making sure to stretch and make the other boy blush,

it worked excellently,

pulling on a white tshirt quickly so that it doesn't stain on the bloodied bandage,

he pulls his muddy and sweaty trousers off quickly and grabs for the ones that dream has given him,

dreams eyes trace the bruises that line the other boy's bare legs, green and yellow bruises on his thighs and purple bruises on his calves,

dream tries not to stare but the amount of bruises and the perfect lines seem to perfect to be accidental, he doesn't mention it though,

he stands up to pull the trousers up all of the way and dreams gaze drifts to somewhere it shouldn't have,

george blushes and pulls on the rest of the trousers,

pulling on some socks and a jumper aswell,

dream giggles anxiously and takes the used clothes to be washed leaving george alone in his room,

george looks from wall to wall

brilliant artwork hangs on the plaster

his bed is pushed against the wall and sketchbooks overflow a box underneath,

george stands up to look at the art when dream walks back in,

"what are you doing?"

"looking at your art, it's really good"

dream smiles and walks over to where george is stood, trying to hold up the boy under his arms as he weakly grins,

dream's mother stands at the doorway watching the boys stand up and look at the art, george staring admiringly at dream while he explains the pieces and the stories behind them

george doesn't pay attention to the stories, just the boy in front of him who seems so happy when talking about his art,

george smiles happily,

"so, that's it!"

george looks at him and they stare into each other's eyes for a second before dream spots his mum,

"hi sweetie, do your friend's parents know he's here?"

george squeezes dreams shoulder as a warning,

"yeah, I think so,"

george smiles at the warm woman kindly, she seems so much happier than his own mother,

the woman leaves without being asked, without being shooed from the room, or having the door slammed into her face,

dream looks at him apologetically,

"you okay?"

george shakes his head and his eyes are brimmed with tears

"no, I can't go back, I can't," 

the hot tears stream down his face, again, how many times would he have to stand the mortification of crying, he couldn't hold it back, someone who could listen was someone he couldn't stay away from,

he wipes his face on his sleeves and looks back up at dream who seems stern and worried,

"I saw, I saw the bruises, george," 

george shivers and begins to hit his fists together,

dream pulls the hands away from skin and holds them in his own,

"stop it george,"

he stops.

"I'm sorry" george whispers

"it's okay" 

they hold each other and george continues to shake fearfully,

"I don't want to go back, dream I don't think-"

dream cuts him off, squeezing him tightly and hugging him, letting george's tears wet his hair,

-  
6:25

dream's mother enters the room quickly but silently,

"dream, does your friend need to go home,"

"No!" he shouts with a yelp, dreams mother looks at him skeptically aiming a concerned glance at george, 

"I mean, I'm sure it's fine if he stays for a little longer,"

george sniffles loudly and then tries to cover it up but dreams mum has seen the puffy eyes,

"are you okay?"

george tries to nod but he chokes on a sob, burying his face in his chest,

the woman walked towards them,

holding george in a comforting hug,

"hey, it's alright, george was it?"

george nods, blushing as the warm hug engulfs him, dream smirks at him over his mother's shoulder,

"would you like to tell me what's going on, george?"

he shakes his head,

she frowns slightly but revives her smile in less than an instant,

"does this, thing, affect you going home?"

george nods and tries not to burst back into sobbing,

he fails

"hey, it's going to be fine,"

george shakes with fear,

"can you please tell me what's wrong george,"

george rolls up his trousers, revealing the bruising that dream had seen earlier

the mother gasps, tightening her grasp on the crying boy,

they sit there, hugging for a while,

it's nice, george thinks

something he hasn't experienced before, 

family

-  
10:46 

they had set up a bed during the day after eating tea,

Drista had been introduced to george, she was uncompliant with the idea of dream having a friend over indefinitely but she liked george, more than her brother at least,

"is that him?" she asked pryingly, Dream looked up with a panic in his eyes,

"the boy you drew"

george blushed, dream nodded face flushed with a mortified stare,

george moved his hands behind his head and stretched, revealing his stomach accidentally,

Dream faked a cough and grabbed for another piece of chicken,

george laughed and the others at the table looked at them for a moment with wonder,

they decided that they should be going to bed soon so the boys packed up their stuff up and helped wash their dishes,

dreams mother made some cheery jokes about preferring george, he thanked dream's mother and they headed upstairs,

the bed was placed next to dreams in his room, dream lent him a tshirt to use as pajamas, it was comfy, it blue cotton and had a moon on the front, he wore just boxers and said tshirt,

he placed his stuff next to the bed on the floor,

his feet shuffled and climbing steadily into the warm single bed, he smiles at the boy lying only a metre away from him,

"good night, theif" he whispered,

"good night, posh boy"

he whispered back,

-  
Saturday 29th January 1937

9:45

a warm hand touches george's which lies off the edge of the bed,

he squints his eyes slightly open,

the other boy, dream's hand is clasped softly around his own,

george smiles, pretending to sleep, to give the other boy a couple longer to hold him,

a small piece of him wanted it to continue as well,

"George, wake up,"

dream whispers kindly, the words float towards george, 

he opens his eyes slowly and smiles at the blonde above him,

sat on his bed face close to george's,

feeling dreams breath heat the flush on his cheeks,

they stayed still for a moment,

dream sat above him, faces almost touching,

george shuffles out of the side of the duvet covers, dream awkwardly jumps off his bed and walks towards the closet to find clothes to wear,

george shivers grabbing for the duvet again, which is now spread on the ground,

he groans weakly, standing up next to the single bed,

following dream as he rummages through clothes,

"you need help?" 

dream smiles and nods, blushing slightly, his eyes shimmering in the sun let in through the windows,

"your eyes are beautiful,"

dreams head turns quickly eyes looking into george's, george is unable to speak, 

"thank you"

his eyes crinkle at the edges and he turns back to the wardrobe he was previously using,

"do you really think so?"

george didn't expect a reply so he just grins and helps dream find clothes for the day,

grabbing for a jumper that they both reach for, he stifles stupid giggles,

-  
10:08

"what should we do today, george"

dream looked back at the boy putting in his shoes

"what's nearby?" he replied not looking up,

"I know a place we could go,"

george smiled at him,

"then let's go there,"

dream didn't reveal that it was a secret flower garden, that was beautiful when dark, that he wanted to stargaze that he wanted to sit with george and hold him close, they barely knew each other, dream felt like they were as close as ever,

-  
10:34

"how far is it," george moaned,

dream frowned,

"not much further,"

helping george over a stepped fence,

"i don't need your help silly," george whispered light-heartedly,

" I want to help you, stupid"

george laughed,

they came out of a foresty bit and into a beautiful field

pink, yellow purple flowers everywhere, the sky as perfect as the summer in florida,

the grass a perfect colour, the same as dreams eyes,

"it's," george started

"beautiful," they said together, george looked at him,

" I know" he said fragily,

"me and my dad planted these flowers, when I was younger," he admitted, hands out to show george the bay, the beach busy and bustling

george's face was plastered with innocence that a child seeing snow for the first time would wear,

"it's my favourite place,"

" why wouldn't it be"

george replied, shivering slightly,

"it's cold" george whispered softly

"you can take my coat, here," dream began pulling his arms from the thick jacket,

" no, no it's okay, I don't want you to be cold," george pushed the coat back into the other's arms,

"take it george," he pushes back

george looks at him with a soft expression,

"dream,"

he purposefully looked at the ground, dropping a rock he had previously decided to put in his pocket,

george walked backwards towards a bench positioned by the cliff side,

putting his hands out to grab for dreams,

holding them and pulling him towards the seat,

they sat so close to each other that george could feel the other's breath on his cheeks,

george put his hands on dream's face,

"you look so pretty,"

dream laughed awkwardly and a flustered expression appeared on his red face,

"thanks, so do you?"

george smirked and scrunched his eyes

"I always do," he jokily retorted

"shut up," dream replied dead faced,

george put his arms around the embarrassed boy, receiving a goofy grin on return, dream puts his arms underneath george's,

head buried in dreams chest, george giggled,

"george?"

the boy sat up straight with a mortified stare at dream,

"sorry, was that not-"

dream hugged him tightly back,

closing the small gap between their warm bodies,

breathing in sync

"oh god,"

george looked at him with a concerned glance

"what is it," he asked

"I just, oh god" 

dream stifled another giggle with his  
hand,

george pulled the hand from his face,

pulling dreams face towards his own

in a quick movement soft lips touched,

george smiled against dreams lips, they were warm and his face was pink,

an exchange of amor through an act of complete transparency

finally disconnecting from the show of emotion, breathing heavily, grinning and awestruck,

"thank you," dream said weakly

"no problem," george confirmed

they held hands, george's head on dreams shoulder, arms around beach other comforting words being exchanged in whispers,

-  
4:30

dream woke suddenly, a boy resting in his lap,

he played with the boy's dark hair letting his hands brush it from the sleeping boy's face, he looked so peaceful, eyes delicately shut, light eyelashes touching his cheeks, a sprinkle of light freckles over his nose,

the boy in question opened his beautiful eyes and his face blushed red,

"wakey wakey, idiot"

he smiled holding back a laugh,

"what time is it? I'm hungry" he complained,

dream checked a watch on his arm,

"4:45" he whispered,

"shit, that's too late for lunch isn't it?"

dream looked at him with a confused expression, laughing at the boy he was in love with,

"I'm sure mum will let us eat something, don't worry,"

george sat up and shivered,

"we'd better head back then,"

dream stared longing at the sky, next time, he thought, he'd have to ask george next time,

"yeah, I guess we should,"

hand in hand they tracked back down the steep path, stumbling over feet and hands pulling on hands,

stubbed toes, sore limbs, worth it

-  
5:00

they enter the warm house slowly, dream laughs at george, but when he looks back he tries to conceal it,

"huh?" he asks quietly

"nothing," he replies snickering to himself leaving george stood in the corridor confused before he enters the dining room, 

toast buttered on each person's plate and the smell of flowers could be smelt from the doorway,

"where have you boys been?" the mother said sternly

"the garden" dream replies quickly

she smiles at him warmly

"oh, of course, sit down," 

dream smiled back at his mother softly and sat down, patting the seat next to him, for George to sit down,

"me and Dris are going to the market, feel free to eat anything in the cupboards,"

george nodded kindly, adjusting himself to be sat straight reaching for the knife in front of him,

cutting the toast in half, looking oddly at dream when he shoves the whole slice in his mouth at once, then giggling when he cant swallow,

"mmph-george-ph"

or something like that came from dreams mouth, letting a spray of crumbs splatter on his cheeks,

"ew" 

dream laughed spraying even more spit and crumbs onto george who just wore a confused expression and continued eating his own food,

dream frowned when the 'right' reaction wasn't received

"it's funny"

he complained

"it's gross" 

george responded, trying to hide a smile that had crept onto his face during the conversation, 

dream pointed at his face and mocked him

"got you!" he shouted

"you're so stupid,"george replied, trying to hold in the giggles he so wanted to release,

"you found it funny, just admit it george"

george frowned again, this time in a light-hearted manner,

"I'm not going to admit anything to you,"

dream hit him playfully,

this was the moment george froze

his eyes widening and breaths quickening,

"george?"

Dream turned around to face george who was now crying and red faced,

before dream could react he had pulled his legs into the foetal position and couldn't stop himself from shaking violently, 

"george!"

dream moved quickly towards the boy trying to get the fists away from his friend's face, sitting behind him and holding his hands, pulling them away,

"george its okay," he said,

he whispered softly into george's ear again,

"can you look at me please," 

george didn't move,

dream sat by him, patiently,

"dream?" george said faintly

he blinked quickly and responded 

"yes george? what can I do?"

george pulled his neck upwards and looked directly into dreams eyes,

"I'm okay," he said, trying to force an awkward smile, it was faked, it was so false, dream had seen his happiness and this wasn't that,

"you're not"

george's face relaxed, 

"I'm not" he admitted, 

"I want to help you george please, can you tell me what I can do" dream whispered softly

"I don't know, it's him, I, I don't know, dream it's not," he was interupted by dream shushing him, holding him in a delicate hug, his warm breaths against george's head, his face buried in george's hair, he smelt of coconut, and pineapple, of tropical scents and of happiness,

george's breathing calming almost suddenly, 

dream held him, as he cried, feeble sobs, 

"stay with me george,"

he looked up at dream giving him a watery smile,

"of course,"

dream laughed weakly,

"I, I," dream tried to get out the words but he couldn't speak, he let out an exasperated sigh

"I know," their gazes locked again,

"you do?" he asked in a gentle excitment,

"yes, and," george smiled clearly through the tears on his cheeks, waiting a moment before continuing

"I do too," 

dream choked on a sob,

george tightened the previously delicate embrace to be warm, still gentle, true and pure,

a silent truth that they both could feel,

"I just wanted you to know," dream admitted

"thank you,"

a teary hug is shared between the boys, the friends, the lovers, 

-  
7:00

"dream?"

walking into the building she finds the boys curled up together in a hug, dreams hand in george's, dreams face peaceful and happy,

she smiles wistfully,

"don't wake them Dris,"

she rolls her eyes at her mother,

"im serious" 

Drista looked back up at her mother, 

"alright, I get it" she whispered angrily

they carefully walked around the sleeping boy's, leaving them asleep, letting them be,

washing the ages used, quietly and then heading into the other room, as to not make noise that would be loud enough to wake them

-  
8:46

shuffling, eyes open, dark

the feeling of a warm hand in his,

eyes tracing the small boy curled up in his arms, dark hair on Dreams chest,

dream pulled him closer in, holding him tight, but gently

moving the hair from his angelic face, face melting when the boy's eyes flicker,

"huh?"

"it's nothing,"

dreams hands were at george's hair, stroking his head softly,

" you can go back to sleep,"

he whispered, hands now holding george's pink cheeks, hands perfectly sculpted to fit the high cheekbones and soft jaw,

"dream?"

george adjusts his gaze to fix onto dream's

he smiles genuinely,

nestling further into dream's chest, 

dream smirks lightly, holding the boy close to him, keeping him safe from anyone who might try and hurt him,

"I love you,"

dream looks at him wildly,

"is that not okay?" george asks brows furrowing, picking his head up and staring at dream,

"it's wonderful,"

george's nose scrunches playfully,

he replaces dreams hand on his head,

"you like that?"

george nods blushing slightly more than he was before, it's obvious to dream that the boy is embarrassed,

his fingertips circle intricate patterns into george's scalp,

he lets out a soft whimper,

dream laughs, stifling it when george whimpers again,

thumbs rub at george's face, cheeks cupped by strong palms,

dreams thumbs part george's lips,

he shivers slightly, arms tighten around him,

he smiles,

"you're ethereal," george whispers in a husked voice, dream smiles and then relaxes his face in a bewildered stare,

"i don't know what that means" he admits

george giggles, twisting himself to face the boy, now placing his own hands on freckled cheeks, with each word inching closer to dreams lips

"beautiful," 

dream can feel breath on his cheeks

"elegant,"

the smell of honeysuckle and every vibration of the boy in front's voice

"godlike"

this last word his whispered softly,

their lips meet,

purity and a feeling of fresh love,

they say after doing something for three months repeatedly, you get tired of something,

george doesn't think he could ever get bored of dream's soft pink lips and golden, amber eyes, pools of pure torture but the most beautiful on the earth,

as they pull away george breathes heavily,

"god, your handsome george,"

dreams voice is melodic and sweet, deep and hard but he's soft with george, he always is,

"shut up,"

dream frowns slightly

"I'm telling the truth idiot"

george scrunches his face, smiling and tilting his head,

sticking out his pink tongue at dream who just raises his eyebrows and chuckles under his breath,

"stop that! you're so gross"

george feins being sick, sticking his tongue out further and pointing down his throat,

"you're the only one who thought of that Georgie"

george pushed him over, and he laughed

"don't ever call me that,"

dream smirks pulling the boy towards him happily,

"alright georgie"

"stop" he whines,

trying not to laugh at a face dream is pulling,

"georgie georgie georgie,what are you going to do about it"

george hits him again, unfair.

he crosses his arms and looks away with a forced mad face

"ugh, I hate you" he groans

dream cups his face and pulls his face closer to his own, looking from his eyes to his lips, rubbing at them with his thumb,

"you don't"

they are swollen, dream parts them,

"I don't" george admits, falling back into dreams chaotic grasp,

"and I never will,"

dream smiles

he's won.

dream crawls over him,

"your so small,"

he whispers into george's ear softly

" ugh" george groans propping himself on his elbows to get away from dream, 

dream pulls him back whinging and curling his lip, 

"no it's cute" he smirks

george rolls his eyes feinting anger and sticks his tongue out playfully

"bleh" he says,

dream laughs wheezing and clutching his chest, and shaking trying to stop his deep chuckles

"stooop" george whines, pushing dream off him playfully, dream fakes dying, rolling in the ground and making choking noises, looking back up at george with a grin,

george has his arms crossed,

"your such an idiot," george pushes himself into the standing position and puts his hand out to pull up dream,

"says you" he says scrunching his face and grabbing george's outstretched hand,

george groans weakly and adds another hand to try and pick up a smirking boy,

"weak" he cries pointing at george, laughing 

george frowns slightly but giggles behind his hand,

"heavy" he retorts

dream pretends to be upset and stands up by himself, pushing off the ground with calloused fingers

-  
February 5th 1937

they sit at a table and george watches as he shovels mashed potatoes into his half open mouth, 

"your so gross dream,"

dream looks at him oddly,

"what?" he whines

george pretends to face palm as dream looks from person to person,

"what?"

george smiles mischievously, twiddling his thin thumbs 

"nothing dream, your just really ugly"

dream nods and then looks back up angrily as he realises what has been said

"oh" he says bluntly, poking his mash with a now bored expression

"dream, no I didn't mean it" george squeezes his shoulder, dream looks at him watery-eyed,

"sure felt like it" he moans, rubbing his puffy eyes gently

george thinks for a moment, placing all of the right words in his tongue 

"I think you're ethereal," he whispers softly

dream giggles,

"I told you, I don't know what that means" he smirks, he knows what he means he just wants a reaction like last time,

george blushes and shivers anxiously eyeing Drista and her mother

"not now idiot," he pushes dream playfully,

dream smirks and looks back down at his food blushing from ear to ear, 

"I get it, you don't love me" he whispers in a falsely unhappy manner

george takes a second to understand what he has said and then his head turns quickly,

"dream, don't say that," george looks at him sadly

"just tell me you love me" he says in a deeper and throaty whisper

Drista and her mother's heads follow the conversation, wide eyed and confused,

"dream," george rolls his eyes playfully band goes back to prodding his potato,

"george," dream stares intensely at him,

"ugh, not now dream" he sighs,

"pleasee"

dream whines pulling at the other boy's clothes

george blushes wildly and looks away from him, accidentally meeting the eyes of his sister,

"what the shit?" she says loudly

her mother hits the back of her head lightly,

dream looks upwards and then buries his head in his hands, 

"fuck, me" he groans

george turns to him,

"it would be my pleasure,"

dream wildly looks into george's creasing eyes, pushing him slowly, not to hurt him to be playful,

"george!!" he shouts,

george smirks 

"what's wrong dreamie?"

he asks, babying the blonde boy by softening his voice lightly,

"I can't deal with you oh my God"

george laughs well spiritedly,

dream leaves the table, face red, hands fiddling with his shirt,

george frowns and looks to the others at the table who both shrug,

george picks up his and Dream's plates, washing them up before heading up the creaky stairs,

he reaches the door and can hear muffles sighs and breathing

"dream?"

he hears cursing and shuffling as he opens the door, foolishly unlocked,

dream is sat on the floor, hand on boxers

george gives him a flustered expression and then realises what he was about to do,

"oh my, I'm so sorry" he shrieks

george shuts the door with a loud bang and stands back to it,

he slides down the wood,

"holy shit, holy shit"

george forces his palms into his eyes,

he feels pressure against the door behind him, it's dream,

"george oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't" he pushes against nthe door unaware of the other boy leaning his weight against it,

"dream?" george whispers,

he opens the door to dream kicking a box of tissues under the bed, zipping his trousers closed, obvious tears on his cheeks, george rubs his own cheek to feel hot droplets on his aswell,

"it doesn't- it's not your- I should have knocked,"

george admits, leaning casually in the doorframe,

"I'm such an idiot, you're probably disgusted at me," he lets tears reach his chin and darken his shirt "I've ruined everything, it's just how you were talking, I don't know-" Dream's fingernails dig into his bare arms, tracing the scars of previously marked scratches, 

suddenly georges head was underneath his, arms around this waist, enveloping him in a hug,

"I don't care,"

george ponders saying something else,

grasping for dreams hands, holding them tightly so that he can't scratch he whispers into the crying boys ear "it's nice to think you love me this much," 

"it's hot," he confesses in a deeper voice, dream lets out a muffled whimper, and grabs georges hands tighter,

-  
6:00

george's head is lying on dreams lap, as his hair is messed with and scalp massaged,

dream laughs when george whimpers weakly and sighs with each rub

he only opens his eyes when they hear a shout, shaking them from the warm position

"george?" dreams mother calls from the ground floor,

"yeah?" george shouts back, him and dream holding hands as they walk down the stairs,

george trying to pull away as he sees the person at the door,

"dad," he whispers anxiously, dream squeezes his hand tighter, 

"it's fine, I won't let him hurt you," he whispers softly into georges dark, soft hair,

"george?" his stern voice makes george visibly tremble, dream comforts him with the rub of his thumb in george's palm

"hey are you george's father?" he says confrontationally moving himself infront of the boy suffocating his hand

the father smirks lightly and frowns, "yes, I'm going to have to report this to the police, your name is,"

his mother tries to answer for him but dream doesn't let her, "this is my mother, george was lost so we took him into our house to keep him safe"

the last words seemed to be directed at the man standing in the doorway, blocking the sunny light from outside,

all that dream wanted to add was "from you" but he fought all of the temptation,

"well you should have called," he said angrily pressing towards dream but his mother standing in the way, keeping the boys safe,

"he doesn't know your number doofus," dream said as he wore a blank expression and continued to block george from him

dream chuckled under his breath and george's father frowned, jaw clenched, george pulled at his arm again, shooting him a dangerous look,

"you have kidnapped my son, you have no idea what I've been through" the man shouts, face contorted the with a false care and a true rage,

"what, you've been through, what you've been through?!" dream walks towards him slowly, "how dare you, how dare you suggest us the criminals, you, you, you abusive shithead!" 

finger pointed at the man who is standing in the doorway, face reddening and hands firmly holding the other boy, he curses and shouts and steps closer to the man,

"what's your name boy?" the father says, his lip quivering with every breath,

dream squares his shoulders, to appear taller, "none of your fucking business, now get out of my house"

the man reaches his arm out, stepping inside, and grabs george who cries out and begins to sob, "george, your leaving" he says sternly

dream tries to losen the strong hands from george's arm, but he can't "get away from him!" dream screams pulling on the arm, 

tears bubbling in his eyelashes and streaming down his face,

"no," the man forces george out of the door and pulls him away from dream quickly,

"GEORGE!" he wails angrily, the pain in his chest pushing against his ribs, "dream," the boy whispers and he stifles tears and his father smiles, george opens his eyes wildly and aims a petrified expression at dream

"dream" the man confirms "what a wonderful name" he chuckles corrupted by an evil smile on his face

dream rubs tears from his eyes, 

he's in deep shit now, he collapses to the ground, screaming painful sobs, until his throat is raw and dry, "george," he cries

his mother pulls him away from the door, and holds him tightly, "I'm so sorry baby" she pulls his hands away from his arms which are now bubbling with red blood from the deep scratches, "dream, he's going to be okay, we're going to be okay,"

dream looks up with watery eyes and sobs softly squinting with pain "hes not, I, I promised to protect him, I broke my promise" he cries his words and shakes violently, his mother tightens the hug, "you couldn't," she corrects herself as  
dream gasps in breaths and buries his wildly shaking body in his mother's arms

"we couldn't have done anything different,"

-  
6:10

"get away from me" george shrieks, tears falling down his hot cheeks, a large hand tightening around his wrist,

"you are such a gay bitch!!" his father mutters under his breath, george cries get louder and he turns his head, "you and your faggy little boyfriend!?"

"you thought you could escape, you could live your little gay fantasy without me"

george's eyes plea for mercy but he finds none in his father's,

george tries to argue, but his father cuts him off, " he's not," george begins,

his fathers face is red and tensed with anger "I saw his face, your hands, I'm not stupid"

the grasp on his arm tightens he feels the blood circulation slowing,

"I didn't" george starts, only to be interupted again,

"you are a disgrace, and do you know what I do to gay boys?"

george shakes his head fearfully, "you don't need to, you're going to find out,"

george whimpers weakly and continues to follow his father, sobbing as they walk back to the house,

-  
June 17th 1937

11:25 pm

dream bathes in the blue moonlight, the pink flowers and bluebells peering over his body,

his eyes trace the constellations and he points to each one individually, describing it as if someone were there,

his gaze falls on the spot next to him, how he wished it were george, how he wished he weren't alone, he imagined george there, how beautiful he would look in the moonlight

ethereal even,

he giggled lightly, placing a hand over his mouth and letting silent tears track the blush forming on his cheeks, "george" he bit back a sob and then tried to whisper again only to be engulfed by his sadness

"oh god george I miss you" his eyes became fountains and his face a mess, but the only thing he cared for was his george, his lover

his soulmate,

he propped himself up in elbows and his eyes paused when they met the bench, dream stood slowly and carefully picked steps with out flowers, as to make sure the garden stayed at it's natural beauty,

he sat in the seat he had months ago, watching the moon and stars twinkling, "I hope you're looking at the same moon I am and missing me," he wishes, smiling reminiscently and keeping back tears,

he rubs his eyes again, "I hope he isn't to horrible with you,and when I see you again, which I definitely will, I'll kiss every bruise and plaster every cut, I just want you to be safe"

he promises this all out loud as he stares into the horizon, "please be safe"

he looks directly upwards and let's himself cry, lets himself whimper and to show weakness, even if the moon the only one to see it,

-

September 28th 1937

11:37pm

the beeping of the heart monitor is deafening, even more deafening when the heartbeat slows to a stop, "mum please, stay with me," he cries, hot tears streaming down a pale face, 

Drista is sat on the chair outside the room and is crying into her hands, she sniffles and watches sorrowfully and dream rubs his puffy eyes and squeezes his mum's hand,

he can feel his heartbeat in his raw throat,

please,

please don't take her aswell,

her hand becomes limp in his and he chokes on painful sobs,

please

no

green eyes brim with tears and he slides to the floor,

Drista shouts and her eyes widen,

she bursts through the door and holds dream, tightly,

"she isnt-" her eyes are spilling with pain,

she grabs his head pointing his face towards hers,

"Dris" he warns

Drista looks at him horror stricken, "no, she can't, she promised," Drista falls to the ground next to her brother,

he wraps her in his embrace and strokes her hair,

"I, I'm sorry" dream apologises fearfully, his eyes telling of the lack of sleep he had been getting ever since his mother was admitted to hospital, "it's not- we couldn't have done anything" Drista says softly, looking at her brother, 

he hasn't cried this much since dad died, Drista notes,.

"dream, seriously, it's not your fault, I don't, I don't blame you" she hugs him tightly, monitoring his heavy breathing, she pulls away a second to check on him, "dream?" she asks 

he looks at her, wild eyed and scared, he mutters something,

she raises her eyebrow slightly in confusion, "what, sorry I didn't-" 

he pulls away from her and stands up awkwardly, he speaks bluntly, without tone,  
"I blame me"

Drista watches as he leaves the overly clean, white room, everything in a certain place, bright white lights that she hadn't realised were stinging her already red eyes,

the girl holds the limp hand in both of hers, her last ounce of hope that maybe dream had over reacted, no, he was right, she was gone, "mum, I'm so sorry" she sobs,

the door behind her creaks open and casts a blue shadow over the crying girl,

the nurse, dressed on blue, walks towards her slowly, speaking in a kindly and soft voice, "hey, are you dream?" she whispers 

the girl looks up eyes, pools of sorrow and face more wretched than ever had been seen before, "no, I'm Drista, my brother left," 

the nurse's eyes crinkle in the way, that the girl's mother's used to, crouching down to be at eye level with Drista, 

"could you get your brother, we need to talk about something," Drista frowns and turns towards the woman, not letting go of the cold hand, "what is it." she says, eyes locked with the nurse, "is he in trouble?"

the woman shakes her head, Drista's eyes meet a name tag, Cathy

what an ugly name, she thinks

"Cathy" she remarks,

the woman frowns at her weirdly,

"Ill go find dream, he can talk to you tomorrow"

the woman agrees and leads the girl out of the room, horror stricken she sits on the chair outside the heartbreaking room,

heart in her throat,

"she's gone?"

her voice breaks and ugly tears line her cheeks,

a shadow appears over her, a deep voice echos in her ears "I'm so sorry for your loss" the voice says, calmly but without emotion,

"who-" she begins, only to be cut off by the man, now squatted infront of her,

"I'm from child services" he says getting closer to the girl,

she pulls her legs up onto the chair,

she looks at him innocently, "why are you here, get away from me" he looks taken back, she bursts back into tears

"it appears that you no longer have a legal guardian," he says softly, she pulls her gaze away, "I have my brother," she says bluntly, knuckles cracking,

"he's 14" the man says dismissively, carrying on with a sentence she didn't want to hear,

"I told you to go away" she whispers 

he doesn't leave,

" get. the fuck. away. from me" she says under her breath, angrily, the man frowns slightly and gulps in a breath, walking backwards away from her,

she buries her head between her knees and chest, unable to hold back painful tears and a stabbing feeling in her chest

is this heartbreak?

-  
september 29th

2:00am

a knock at the door stirs the sleeping boy, he's exhausted as he rubs puffy eyes and he's exhausted as he walks towards the door limply

he opens the door slightly to see his sister standing, shivering in the doorway,

"Dris," he says softly,

"I'm so sorry I didn't come get you, I just"  
she opened the rest of the door and holds him in her thin arms, 

"it's okay, I love you"

he chokes on a sob and squeezes his sister tightly, "I won't them them take me away from you" she whispers softly,

dream pulls away quickly,

"what?"

Drista looks at him weirdly, he can't tell if she's joking or not,

"what are you talking about"

"someone, someone came up to me and said you weren't old enough to look after me, you, you don't have a job"

dream frowns and parts his lips slightly, letting out strained gasps,

Drista tries to hug him again but he won't listen, turning away and failing at stopping himself from breaking,

his tears fall silently and he sits on the ground, head in his thin hands,

"dream?" she says cautiously, walking slightly towards her, "go to sleep" he replies not looking up,

"dream" she says firmly trying to grab for his scratching hands, "Go to bed." he says sternly still not moving at all,

Drista frowns slightly but abides by his rules, crawling into her cold bed, 

why is everything so much worse,

-

dd


End file.
